The Old Shack
by Illyric
Summary: Sora reveals something embarassing in his sleep- how will Riku react? Riku/Sora SLASH. Rated M to be on the safe side, but it's probably a T


**A/N-Disclaimer**: I make no money from this, nor do I own KH2 or KH1. If I did, they would have turned out much, much differently…

Ok, so this is my first fic, so preferably no flames? I love you??

No, but if it needs it, be honest- I want to write well.

Italics are thoughts, Text is third person narration, Underline is bold, and...breaks are time delays, except right here at the begining and the very last one )

On with it!

--

It was very, very warm, Sora decided, as he sat there in his shorts alone. He had stripped off his shirt earlier, when he had come to the Paopu tree to sleep. Ever since their adventure with Kingdom Hearts, and the effective destruction of Xehanort and Xemnas, things had returned to normal on Destiny Island. Riku, Kairi and Sora had started classes again at Destiny High; He a sophmore, Riku and Kairi juniors. Roxas had actually managed to be freed from Sora's body by Riku's key blade, the Way To Dawn, and Axel, because of his strong will and desire to be with Roxas, found his way out of what can only be described as pure nothingness. Axel and Roxas had been overjoyed to see each other, though the former had expressed it in a much more…forward manner. Axel had reappeared and confessed his love for Roxas.

Sora snorted. He knew that his…brother? Twin? Nobody? He abandoned that thought for the idea of his…something and Axel sleeping together.

"EW!" he exclaimed. No one wanted to think about that. It wasn't that the two were gay- hell, how could he fault them for that? He himself was in love with his best friend, Riku. Sora had noticed the feeling when he and Riku were at the beach in the End of the World. He had wanted to tell Riku then, but he wasn't able to. He just couldn't bring himself to say "I like you", out of fear of rejection.

Precisely his reason for sleeping next to the Paopu tree.

Sora had been in the middle of a sleepover with Riku when he had made the fatal mistake:

He fell asleep.

This, in and of itself was a harmless act, were it not for his recent dreams. He had, as of late, begun to dream of doing things with Riku that made him blush redder than a rose. At the moment of his mistake, he had been having one such dream, and without realizing it, had been moaning, groaning, panting and screaming all sorts of naughty things, including the name of his crush.

Suffice it to say, Riku took notice.

Riku had woken Sora up with the strangest expression on his face. Sora wondered why, until he realized that his pajamas were covered in his fluids - thus realizing he had been vocal during his dream. After having realized this, he gasped, looked at Riku, and "eeped". He ran out of his house and down to the beach to get a boat, for the purpose of sailing to the island.

Sora, being Sora, hadn't thought Riku would follow him, and had no idea that the object of his desires was sitting in the top of the Paopu tree.

Sora laid down and closed his tear-streaked eyes.

"Riku, damn it. I love you, but I can't tell you - the rejection would kill me. But, I don't know how much longer I can stand loving you…" He drifted off. He opened his eyes and gasped, for lo and behold, his love was kneeling next to him, a Paopu fruit in hand and tear-rimmed eyes.

"Sora, you idiot. Why didn't you tell me? I don't mind: in fact…" he leaned closer, his face inches above Sora's

"I prefer it" he stated

That having been said, Riku leapt forward, and kissed Sora on the lips.

Sora pinched his thigh, so as to make sure he wasn't dreaming, and found out pleasantly (though he was in pain, as he had pinched rather hard) he wasn't. After a few more minutes of making out, they broke apart, gasping for air.

"Riku, I love you."

"Likewise, Sora. I love you too."

"Riku, I want…umm…" -before completing his sentence, Sora blushed an intense shade of scarlet- "Will you s-share the Paopu with me?"

Riku smirked "Mi amor…". He split the fruit in half, and bit a piece off of his half and chewed. He then sat down, and pulled Sora into his lap. He kissed Sora deeply, and slipped the chewed fruit into Sora's open mouth. Sora gasped at the flavor. It was…incredible, and indescribable. Riku stopped kissing him so Sora could swallow, and gave Sora his half of the fruit. Sora reciprocated the treatment Riku had given them, eliciting a moan from his lover. After they had finished the Paopu, Riku picked up Sora, bridal style, and carried him into the old shack, where Riku had stored supplies, including items the lovers would need.

--

As morning rose over Destiny Island, Kairi's boat pulled onto the shore, and she was surprised to find Riku's, as well as Sora's there.

_Hmm…This is odd…_

She searched the entire island, stopping finally at the old shack.

_They must be in here_

And so, she opened the door.

She passed out after seeing the inside of the shack-

Sora, completely naked, cuddling with an equally bare Riku.

That, and the shack absolutely reeked of (not that she would know, of course) sex, sweat and salt.

--

Sora and Riku both awoke to a loud thumping noise at the front of the shed. They glanced at Kairi's slumped form, and this caused Sora to giggle.

"Well, I guess we don't need to tell her we're a we" said Sora.

"I think we'll both be sorry when she wakes up, though" replied Riku.

"Oh, well. Guess we better pack up and head back to my house. Say, should we bring Kairi? Or leave her here?"

"We'll bring her, she isn't heavy"

The two packed in a long, yet comfortable silence, and enjoyed each other's company for the rest of the day, affirming and sharing their love.

Kairi eventually forgave them, and became an avid yaoi fan girl.

--

A/N: Come now, you don't think I would let her off the hook, did you?

Read and Review, please!


End file.
